Confusing Truth
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: two girls from our day get in an accident and find themselves in a whole different time frame. chapter 1 is up. R & R please.


_Disclaimer: we do not own gundam wing, we only own our characters._

_Chapter 1. the new future_

_-Modern day America, rocky mountains-_

Alez climbed onto a big rock near the top of a large mountain "I'm queen of the world!" she shouted and listened to it echo in the distance. Aki had a sweatdrop on the back of her head. "Sure ya are... just like all the others before us"

"Oh come on, be nice" she said then turns slightly and notices something a little further up the mountain "hey, aki! come here!" she raised her eyebrow than gone over to where Alez was at. she points to a hole thing up some rocks "It's a cave" after hearing that comment aki nods "Yeah, its a cave..."

"Lets go and explore in it" she follows up aki's statement with. Aki sighs slightly "okay..." after about ten minutes of climbing they finally get to the entrance of the cave, Alez turns on her flashlight "ECHO!" _"echo!" "echo!" "echo!" "echo!" "Echo!" "echo!" "echo!" _

Aki got the flashlight out of her bag and looked around "are you sure this is safe Alez?"

Alez nods "let's go" she starts walking into the dark tunnel shining her flashlight in front of her. Aki followed behind Alez and still looked around slightly. The two soon come to a two way tunnel one that lead to a downhill path and the other one leads through a straight path. Aki blinks slightly "uh... which way do we go?" Alez looks to the staight one then the downhill one and points down it "that one" the two then embarked down the steep tunnel till it came to a straight path again.

Aki blinked "this cave is weird..." Alez nods and all the sudden the floor collapses underneath the two two and they start falling.

**-later on at an unknown time-**

a light was illuminating the area from the exit to the cave. Aki was now laying on something.. she groaned, she obviously hit something hard.. "Where.." Alez pushed some rocks off of her and stood up painfully "what happened?"

aki looks up at her "I think the floor collapsed.." Alez has a small stream of blood running down her face, cuts all over and a light gash on her leg.

Aki tried to stand up but fell right back down "Alez, I think I either sprained or broke my ankle" Alez limps over to her "here, climb onto my back, that way we can get help faster." she said "but... you're injured too..." Aki replied with a look of concern on her face.

Alez nods "I know.. but you are unable to walk, I can at least carry you." Aki nods "alright" she then gets onto alez's back "should I take off my backpack?"

Alez shakes her head "it's fine..." after a few minutes of walking they exit the cave and Alez blinks at the smell of smoke from a campfire "let's follow the smell and ask for help from them."

VNVNVNVNVNV

Heero sits playing a small game of chess with Duo, Heero moves his piece "check mate" he mutters in his monotone voice to duo. Duo blinks "you beat me again..." he frowns as he looks at the chess board and looks back up to see that heero is gone "what the... where'd he go?"

Heero sees two girls coming closer to camp from his spying spot. One is piggybacking on the other and they look pretty beat up, never the less he pulls out his gun.

VNVNVNVNVNV

Alez suddenly hears a noise nearby and turns to see a boy with messy brown hair pointing a gun at them "Don't move." he demands in a monotone voice. Aki hears the voice and looks over at him "what the... we didn't do anything..."

**To Be Continued...**

-Author's notes-

Mizu: Why must we put them through so much pain?

Star: I don't know.. It was your idea...

Mizu: Oh, well...

Duo: -is tied to a tree- I didn't do anything.. why am I tied up?

Star: -ducktapes his mouth shut-

Star: anyway, I think people reading this would like us to stop blabbering.

Mizu: ok, keep reading. The next chapter will be out soon, here is a clip of what is to come.

VNVNVNVNVNV

Alez stares at Quatre "look, you guys might not believe us, but we really came from the past and here into the future... look!" she pulls out a portable CD player "do you guys have these?"

all of the five boys stare at the CD player in awe "that's like an antique!" duo exclaims. Alez blinks "it is not! I just barely bought this! it is the latest model!" trowa whom has been silent the whole time speaks up "I think that they are telling the truth."

VNVNVNVNVNV

lots of R & R please! And review!


End file.
